falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sons of Bismarck
The Sons of Bismarck are the descendants of the remnants of the various raider gangs the New-Merican Society drove out of the ruins of Bismarck. Now, they have a nomadic raiding lifestyle, hoping to one day return to their homeland and wreak righteous vengeance on their enemies. They currently are in the Borderlands causing havoc among all the groups there. History The Sons' history began in 2236 in the ruins of Bismarck, North Dakota. The New-Merican Society of Tall Town was conducting their "War on Raiders", an offensive that was really against raiders, scavengers, and feral ghouls. The New-Mericans forces were well trained and experienced but the inhabitants of the Bismarck ruins had fought hard. That would not be hard enough. The raiders and scavengers of Bismarck would be driven out of the city in 2236 and began to wander as a group, hoping to find greener pastures south. This wandering in the wasteland went on for two years before they were found by a former member of the Motorhead Gang in 2238, Hannibal Sharpe. Sharpe, once a high-ranking Motorhead lieutenant, had been exiled from his gang after he suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Skintakers and was wandering as well. Sharpe joined their band to marry a raider girl and eventually rose to become their leader, reshaping them into the Sons of Bismarck, basically Sharpe's certified knockoff of the Motorhead Gang. Soon after its creation, the Sons of Bismarck joined into the Great Raider Wars along with the Motorhead Gang and other raider bands. They hoped that if they helped the other raiders, they could return to Bismarck. This ended in defeat, with the Sons of Bismarck being beaten back in 2249, 2253, and 2254. Hannibal Sharpe was killed in a battle against the American Northern Army in 2254, and the Sons of Bismarck retreated south to raid more vulnerable territories. The Lithuanian-Russian ghoul Vladimir took over the Sons of Bismarck after that and led them to having a low rather profile, avoiding the ANA and raiding caravans. This state continued on at a stable rate until 2280, when the region the Sons of Bismarck lived became the Borderlands. The American Northern Army and Custer's American Army clashed, and the Sons of Bismarck were caught in the middle. At first, the trench warfare killed many of them but soon enough, Vladmir and the rest of the Sons had adapted to this new wasteland. They became skilled in guerrilla warfare, made hideouts in no-man's land, and scavenged a lot of equipment left over by the two biggest groups. They mostly preyed on isolated positions, retreating back into no-man's land as quickly as possible. However, recently, Vladimir and the Sons of Bismarck have made a truce with Custer's American Army against the American Northern Army. Their mutual hate of the ANA was enough to bring them together, and the Sons of Bismarck have made a pretty good living since, at least for raiders. Weapons/Technology The Sons of Bismarck are not very well equipped and mostly make use of pipe weapons and crossbows. Their leaders have more advanced weapons, like rifles, assault rifles, and snipers. They even have a Fat Man which they use on occasion against bigger enemies. Melee weapons include rippers, hatchets, shovels, and machetes. Medical technology among the Sons of Bismarck includes healing powder and a few stimpaks. Culture The Sons of Bismarck's culture is one of resistance, survival, and acceptance. Resistance against larger groups is an expected part of life and must be accepted by all members, as it is a part of their past and will carry on into the future. Survival is of utmost importance due to their barebones nomadic lifestyle. Scavenging, raiding, and hunting are integral to life in the Sons of the Bismarck. Acceptance is the most surprising part of the Sons of Bismarck. They will readily accept wanderers and lost tribals into their groups and adoptions (and abductions) are common practices. This makes infiltration of their group laughably easy and has led to sabotage by ANA agents numerous times. The Sons of Bismarck still do not change their traditions, though, holding them as what brings them together. Tactics/Interactions The Sons of Bismarck used to use hit and run tactics on caravans to survive. Now, in the Borderlands, the Sons of Bismarck primarily use guerrilla warfare against the ANA and other factions. However, they do take stronger measures against other smaller raider bands such as Border Bandits. Notable Individuals Hannibal Sharpe A formerly noted Motorhead lieutenant, Hannibal Sharpe was exiled in 2237 from the Motorhead Gang after a humiliating defeat against the Skintakers Pack. The Skintakers killed all his men, skinned Sharpe's buttocks, and sent him back to the Motorheads' camp naked. Exiled with only a switchblade and the clothes on his back, Sharpe wandered south, hoping to perhaps make his way to the open town of Deadwood and start over. This plan changed when he came upon an encampment on the side of the road. It was the remnants raider and scavenger groups from Bismarck, who had been driven south by the New-Merican Society. Sharpe took a liking to one of the raider girls, a nineteen-year-old by the name of Jane, and asked if he could travel with this group. They accepted Sharpe as one of their own. Sharpe, using his skills learned in the Motorhead Gang, became the leader of the group and had them democratically pick a name for themselves. The group chose the Sons of Bismarck to reflect their lost home. Sharpe married Jane and reshaped the Sons of Bismarck into an effective raiding band that raided caravans. Soon later in 2239, Sharpe and Sons of Bismarck were approached by the Motorhead Gang to join them in the Great Raider Wars. Sharpe was reluctant to join them, but the rest of the Sons wanted to join in. Jane managed to convince him as well, and Sharpe relented. This initially went well, with the Sons of Bismarck raiding caravans outside Tall Town and Belfield. The Sons even entered the Bismarck ruins a few times. However, beginning in 2249, Sharpe and the Sons of Bismarck began suffering increasingly devastating defeats. In 2254, Sharpe and Jane were killed side by side fighting the American Northern Army outside Belfield. Vladimir An ethnic Russian born in Lithuania, Vladimir moved to America after the collapse of the European Commonwealth and settled in the town of Williston working at the oilfields. A rough, brawny man, Vladimir fit right in at his job. That is, until the oil ran out. After that happened, Vladimir moved to Bismarck and tried to make ends meet as a construction worker. As food became tighter and pornography harder to come by, Vladimir began to get mad as hell. This boiled over after the bombs fell. His apartment was spared the worst of the nuclear bombardment. Vladimir, mad as hell, came out of his building yelling obscenities in Russian and firing off his AK. The chaos in the streets and fighting between Army deserters, looters, and mutants convinced Vladimir that he should make his way out of the city. He did this right after rescuing a few women from being raped by looters and bringing them along with him out of the city. For next few years, Vladimir lived in a cabin outside of Bismarck and had copious amounts of sex with the women he had brought along with him. Vladimir sustained this lifestyle through large amounts of scavenging and hunting. This changed in 2092 when he got radiation poisoning. Vladimir, not being able to live with himself, left his cabin in the woods and went into the ruins of Bismarck to die. Instead, Vladmir joined a raider gang for the shits and became completely immoral. Vladimir s atrocities went on for many, many years until 2236, when he and the rest of the raiders were forced out of the ruins of Bismarck by the New-Merican Society. Then, Vladimir moved south with the remaining scavengers and raiders. He was there when Sharpe took power, and the Sons of Bismarck were created. Vladmir fought in the Great Raider Wars against the American Northern Army and was present when Sharpe and Jane were gunned down. After Sharpe was killed, Vladimir, tired of the frequent defeats and all the bullshit, took power himself. Vladimir led the Sons of Bismarck south and raided numerous caravans to survive. He forged the culture of the Sons of Bismarck and led them to a new stable existence as a nomadic raiding group. This all changed when the Generals' War started. The lands Vladimir and the Sons of Bismarck lived were destroyed. Many Sons were killed by the initial fighting, but Vladimir managed to pull them back from the brink to fight in guerrilla warfare. The Sons of Bismarck have managed to survive and even thrive in the Borderlands, with Vladimir eventually negotiating a truce with Custer's American Army so he could just fight the ANA, Border Bandits, and wildlife. That's how Vladimir likes it. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Badlands